A major effort of the training and dissemination aspects of the BRTP grant is our annual NMR symposium. This year's symposium was titled "Symposium and Training VI: 13C in Metabolic Research" and was held at UT Southwestern on May 7, 1998. The program was aimed at faculty, fellows, and students who are using or considering 13C NMR or 13C mass spectrometry for metabolic studies. The morning training session was an introduction to 13C NMR isotopomer analysis, factors in experimental design and interpretation, analysis of 13C NMR spectra, and an informal time in which symposium attendees could briefly present and discuss their data. In the afternoon session, the guest faculty focused on 13C NMR and 13C Mass Spectrometry in metabolic research with an emphasis on analysis of kinetics. The reception and dinner provided a time for interaction between the attendees and speakers. After dinner, Dr. Robert Shulman discussed his lab's recent metabolic studies in the human brain. A list of the speakers is provided in the Summary of Research Progress. Brochures describing the symposium were sent to potential attendees and a symposium brochure is included in the appendix materials. The Symposium was attended by more than 70 people, with attendees primarily from Texas, but several coming from Florida, Georgia, Massachusetts, Missouri, and Tennessee. A copy of the Symposium handout supplied to the attendees is included in the Appendix. Support for the Symposium is obtained from registration fees, corporate sponsors, and the Department of Radiology. The support received is included in OTHER FUNDS on the Resource Summary page. This support covered the dinner and reception. BRTP funds were used for staff support in the organization of the Symposium and to support the travel costs of members of our External Advisory Committee. (Training 2) REPORT PERIOD: (09/01/97-08/31/98)